Welcoming a new world
by FeltonProperty
Summary: When 4 best friends get transfered to Hogwarts for a year they dont know what the are in for. Chapters fixed 10 UP NOW!
1. Starting new

Disclaimer – Don't own so don't sue. This means I don't own Harry potter or anything to do with the movies/books. I do however own Rachel Virginia Jess and the rest of the characters that aren't in the books. Enjoy! and review  
  
I stepped out of the small mini van and was greeted by muggles running around frantically. Usually I would be intimidated by my surroundings but today I didn't mind. Why you ask? Well its simple actually its because...  
  
"Ohh were finally here my ass was getting numb" Rachel rubbed her butt and stepped out of the car. Yupp that was the reason I wasn't scared. After Rachel got out Virginia and Jess fallowed her. My three best friends standing by my side ready for the biggest change in our lives. I looked up at the huge sign in front of the building 'Kings Cross'. I sighed and pushed my cart with my trunks piled on it forward.  
  
The inside was even more crowded then the outside. I looked around trying to find the boarding for our train.  
  
"Hmm I wonder where it is," Jess said getting bored of just standing around. "Maybe it was a mistake to make your parents stay home and coming by ourselves" she added looking at me. The weird thing was I was thanking the same thing but I would never admit it.  
  
"No we'll be fine let me just ask this guy over here where the boarding area is hold on" I walked towards the man and gave him my best smile. "Excuse me where's the boarding for the Hogwarts erm. Express?" I said looking at my ticket. He stared at me blankly then walked away mumbling something about damn Americans. I walked back over to my friends who looked just as lost as I did. Americans? Did we stick out that much? I looked around and realized we weren't exactly blending in with our low-rise jeans, Studded belts, and vintage t-shirts.  
  
Even our hair was different. Rachel's was brown newly cut short with a flipped out do with red tips. It accented her face perfectly and blended with her light hazel eyes. Virginias was shoulder length pin straight with piecey bangs. Her hair was Jet black and made her bright blue eyes stick out. Jess's was a dark shade of red with chunky brown and blonde highlights and usually was down to her waste except today she wore it up in a messy bun. Her eyes were very dark and made you get lost in them. And mine was just light brown with shades of caramel and had a natural loose curl to it. The color was new and matched perfectly with my light brown eyes. Even though we looked nothing alike everyone insisted we could be sisters. Actually besides our facial features everything else was the same like body type [all very small but curvy in all the right places] and our personalities clicked together. I had to admit we were all good looking. My thoughts were interrupted by someone tapping on my shoulder. I turned around to see a boy with black messy hair and piercing green eyes and glasses.  
  
"Are you looking for the platform?" he asked eyeing the girls behind me. I turned around to see them smiling and Jess drooling. Well not literally but you know...but I had to admit the boy in front of me was rather cute and his body was muscular but not to buff.  
  
"Platform?" I replied to his question with a question. Why the hell would I be looking for a platform? I'm not putting on a concert...or about to model...or str-  
  
"To Board the Hogwarts Express," he replied his smile not fading.  
  
"Ohh" we all said in unison.  
  
"Yes we are actually," Jess said stepping forward. "Mind showing us where it is??" she batted her eyelashes. Dear lord I though and rolled me eyes.  
  
"Yes fallow me," he said starting to walk away. Once again I was pushing my cart but this time fallowing a complete stranger.  
  
"Umm how did you know we were here for Hogwarts?" Virginia spoke up.  
  
"Well Dumbledore told me we would have transfer students from Captown so I figured you were them" He relied smiling. Captown...sigh.... I miss it already. I didn't want to leave but the new program chose us 4 to experience this so I wasn't going to complain. See what happened was the magic schools thought it was a good idea to try and mix the students...they decided to send 4 Captown students to Hogwarts for a year. It just happened to be our last year in school, which sucked. But us girls were up for the adventure. Suddenly my cart got wobbly and I realized I wasn't paying attention to where I was going.  
  
"Need help with the trolley?" the mystery boy asked.  
  
"Trolley?" I asked for a second time. He pointed on to the cart. Another 'Ohh' came from the girls and me. Damn we needed to learn these English terms.  
  
"No im fine thanks" I said dryly.  
  
"Oh okay...by the way im Harry" he extended his arm to us and Rachel shook it first.  
  
"Harry Potter" he added. Oh so it was 'him' the infamous boy who lived. Well he turned out fine I thought smiling sweetly. He looked at us as if he was searching for something.  
  
"Umm... yes?" Rachel looked at him questioningly.  
  
"Sorry not the reaction I usually get...its usually 'oh my lord it you where's your scare can I touch it can I have a picture a piece of your hair!?!" he rolled his eyes. We all looked at each other in silence them broke out into laughter. He chuckled softy.  
  
"We didn't know you were such a celebrity," Jess snorted.  
  
"Yes if we did we would have brought something for you to autograph" Virginia added in between breaths.  
  
"Don't get us wrong we've heard of your greatness but we didn't know people were obsessed" Rachel said matter of factly.  
  
"Hehe its all right it gets rather annoying" he replied. The suddenly he stopped. "Well were here" He said pointing to a wall. I looked around...was he blind or am I seeing thing...a brick wall?  
  
"Umm..right a wall?" I asked.  
  
"Just run straight at it at full speed don't worry" he said. Run at a wall? Wow maybe the fame was getting to his head. "Don't worry," he added after seeing the look on our faces.  
  
"Alright you go first erm...." He stared at me.  
  
"Miray" I said positioning myself in front of the wall.  
  
"And the muggles...?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Won't see a thing" Harry reassured us. I blinked at the wall. Well here goes nothing I thought and with that I charged at the wall. Suddenly I was somewhere else. It was a ... plat form? I guess they call it. There were lots of kids rushing around saying goodbye and boarding. The rest of the girls and Harry came though the wall just as I moved. We all stared at the crowd in front of us. The nervousness had just kicked in and it seemed like I wasn't the only one feeling it. All of the girls were looking around hoping to see a familiar face but we all new this wouldn't happen any time soon.  
  
"Well let's get on then" Harry said breaking the silence. I looked at Rachel and she smiled at me nervously and hooked my pinky finger on hers. This was our reassuring 'its going to be okay' signal. I smiled and with that we made our way onto the train. W got weird glances from everyone and people whispered amongst themselves. I just kept smiling telling myself not to be rude and stare back. We got onto the train and saw many different compartments. Harry walked down the hall searching for some one. We all just fallowed feeling out of place. Suddenly Harry stopped and walked into a compartment. His unexpected halt caused me and the girls to crash into each other. When we finally regained our balance I looked into the compartment.  
  
"Hey oh my gosh im sooo happy to meet you" I brunette with curly hair beamed at us. Wow finally a person who didn't have a stick shoved up their ass. Jess took this moment to her advantage and lunged forward to shake the girls hand.  
  
"Hi im Jess this is Rachel Miray and Virginia" she said smiling.  
  
"Well you've obviously already met Harry famous Potter," she said rolling her eyes and smiling. We all giggled at the look on Harry's face. "Im Hermione and this..." she said pointing at a adorable red head boy "is Ron" she added. Rachel stuck out her hand but instead he engulfed her in a hug.  
  
"Well ...our Ron is a little...affectionate?" Hermione laughed.  
  
"Sorry" he said pulling away. His face turned a shade of red to match his face. Rachel just giggled. At that moment I knew everything was going to be okay. I had friends and I was welcomed. We were all welcomed. We sat down and I looked around taking in the comforting feeling...we were going to be okay thank god.  
  
"Well well well the mudblood the weasel and scarhe-" He stopped in his tracks. "Hmm who do we have here" the pale blonde smirked.  
  
Oh no.  
  
---  
  
First chapters up lets see how you like it... 


	2. The Sorting

Disclaimer – Don't own so don't sue. This means I don't own Harry potter or anything to do with the movies/books. I do however own Rachel Virginia Jess and the rest of the characters that aren't in the books. Enjoy! and review  
  
"Well well well the mudblood the weasel and scarhe-" He stopped in his tracks. "Hmm who do we have here" the pale blonde smirked.  
  
Oh no.  
  
"And this girls is our wonderful, cheerful, and positive friend Draco Malfoy," Hermione groaned.  
  
"Don't make yourself feel special by calling me your friend you filthy mudblood" Did I just hear correctly?! I didn't even think twice. I shot up out of my chair and stood in front of him our faces inches apart.  
  
"Don't you fucking dare use that word around me" I glared at him, his silver orbs burning into my light brown eyes. Hermione gasped and Harry and Ron shot out of their chairs also. The rest of the girls just sat there acting as if nothing happened. They were use to my sudden outbursts. Especially when something pissed me off. None of us were "mudbloods" but my other friends were and that word just didn't click with me.  
  
"Touchy...are you a mu- dirty blood also?" he asked smirking.  
  
"It doesn't matter what kind of blood I have" I said then quickly added" or what kind of person I am but let me guess your daddy is powerful and you think your better than everyone else huh?" I asked mimicking his smirk. His eyes became dark. "Listen you prick in America we have a motto im sure you've heard it" I said again not backing down from our staring contest. He stepped closer so I could feel his breath on my cheek. ""Everyone's equal and free," I said coolly.  
  
He seemed to consider it for a second then grinned evilly and said "Well sorry to break it to you but you aren't in your precious America anymore" He suddenly reached his hand up to my face. I flinched at his sudden movement. He slowly moved a piece of hair out of my face. Uh Oh wrong move. Rachel jumped from her seat and in one swift motion had her wand pointing at him.  
  
"Don't fucking touch her asshole" she spat glaring. He backed up slowly but never lost his smirk.  
  
"My my you Americans are feisty ones" He laughed.  
  
"No were just bitches" Jess said not really paying attention.  
  
"Why don't you bounce out of here ferret?" Ron chuckled.  
  
"Why don't you by a new robe Weasley " he shot back. Ron didn't even flinch at his comment. I guessed this was a routine. With that he turned his back to exit. I let out the breath I had been holding. But he suddenly turned around. "By the way" he paused running his eyes over me. At that moment I felt naked as if my low jeans and small faded Brand New t-shirt wasn't enough to cover my body. I blushed and then he said, "Welcome to Hogwarts" and he turned once more and left the compartment. I sighed and turned around to look at my friends.  
  
"Well that was pleasant" Virginia laughed. I rolled my eyes and sat next to her. "Honestly if he wasn't so vile he would be a cute boy" she added looking at me.  
  
"Why are you telling ME?" I asked.  
  
"Please...don't act like you didn't see him looking at you" I slapped her shoulder. I looked over to Rachel who seemed to be in deep conversation with Ron. Leave it to Rachel to get the guy and make him fall in love with her from second one. Hermione seemed to be talking to Harry about her classes. She seemed like a really nice girl. I was so glad that I found good people to hang out with.  
  
Jess laid her head on my shoulder and yawned." Im feeling the jet lag man" she stretched a bit causing her fist to smack me in the eye. Ouch.  
  
"Jess!!!" I screamed and rubbed my eye. She made a pouty face and mouthed 'im sorry'. I laughed and let her lay on my shoulder again.  
  
"Well we should be arriving soon" Harry got up and put on his robe. Ron and Hermione did the same. Shit we didn't have our cloths yet. They had sent our measurements over to the school because we didn't have time to go shop and buy the required Hogwarts uniform. So we would have to go through a day in what we were wearing now. I didn't care though. If you saw us walking you would think we were in some sort of rock band from our appearance. It was cool I just hope the people at school don't think were freaks and that we think were bet-  
  
"Oh god we don't have our robes yet I hope people at school don't assume we think were better than them" Jess said looking at Harry, This is why I loved these girls. We practically shared a brain.  
  
"Oh don't worry about it ill make sure no one says anything" Ron smiled. Rachel just let out a small giggle.  
  
"Yes don't worry" Hermione added in her English accent. I wonder what we sound like to them..."Were here" she gasped.  
  
"She's always so excited about school" Ron shrugged." Ill never understand why" Hermione just rolled her eyes.  
  
We made our way our of the train. When we got out I saw hundreds of kids in robes running around. Harry signaled us to fallow him so we did occasionally getting glances from kids mostly girls. They would whisper things like "I heard they got expelled and had to be transferred"  
  
" Well my mother told me they travel around running away from home"  
  
" What are they wearing,,,must be American clothes"  
  
"Did you see her piercing?! It was on her lip" one girl gasped. I had forgotten about this. We each had many piercing. I had the center of my lip pierced plus numerous ear piercing Rachel had her belly button Jess had her eyebrow and Virginia had a tiny stud in her nose. I wonder if they were against school regulations. We ignored the crowd and made our way over to carriages where the older kids seemed to be gathering. It was only 4 people per carriage, which meant we would have to split up. It was going to be Hermione me Rachel and Harry and in the other Jess Virginia and Ron. As we were getting ready to get in Jess noticed something.  
  
"How are we going to move?" said asked looking at the front of the carriage. "You can't see them unless you've seen death" Harry sighed and looked away. I guess Jess understood he didn't want to talk about it because she slowly made her way into the carriage. As I was waiting to get in I was talking to Hermione and Rachel when we heard an annoying high-pitched voice.  
  
"Well if it isn't the dirty whore and and her two sidekicks" she said harshly. She wasn't the prettiest thing but she had an okay body. Her hair was cut short into a bob with longer pieces in the front. Next to her was another girl who doubled over in laughter at her comment. Then the girl noticed me and Rachel standing by Hermione and focused her glare at us. " Are you gathering whores granger? Or are these the stuck up Americans I have been hearing about" I clenched my fist.  
  
"The only whore I see is you Pansy" Hermione shot back." Unless your blinded by the dick you have in your mouth 24/7" she added quickly not missing a beat. Rachel and I burst into laughter...that was good. Pansy turned toward Rachel.  
  
"I wasn't talking to you bitch" she spat getting angry.  
  
"Yea but she was obviously laughing at you bitch," I said imitating her voice.  
  
"With clothes like that you shouldn't be talking" she said looking me up and down in disgust.  
  
"Well with a face like that you shouldn't even be in public" I replied making Rachel laugh even harder. Pansy looked at Rachel as if she was a piece of dirt.  
  
"Your pathetic" she said to Rachel.  
  
"Well your ugly" Rachel replied to her comment.  
  
"Umm the boys beg to differ you skank" Pansy fumed.  
  
"Skank? Wow that's a word you probably hear very often...and plus its called being easy honey not beautiful" and with that last comment Rachel turned around and got into the carriage. Hermione fallowed and then I made my way in.  
  
"You just messed up you whole year," Pansy said to Rachel.  
  
"Yea well you should be glad we didn't mess up your face" I replied giving her the finger as we drove off. When the car pulled away Hermione couldn't stop laughing.  
  
"Oh Pansy is going to be so mad...did you see her she was about to explode that's how red she got" she sighed trying to stop her giggles. I just looked out the window. I was use to this happening. I never went anywhere without fighting with someone.  
  
"Well she better not mess with us," Rachel said. We pulled up to the school and I was amazed. It was beautiful. It looked like a clipping from an architecture magazine. I stepped out talking in the sight around me. Rachel stumbled out after me. Soon Jess and Gin came over with Ron and we headed inside. That's when we saw Pansy again she walked by us giving us dirty looks.  
  
"What's up that girls ass?" Jess joked.  
  
"That would be Pansy we had a little encounter and bitched out on her" I replied. Rachel quickly explained the whole thing as we made our way to the auditorium.  
  
"Wow" I said as I looked around the huge room. It was amazing especially the enchanted ceiling." Our auditorium looks a lot different but still as nice" I said to no one in particular.  
  
"Auditorium?" Hermione asked. "Oh well we call it the great hall." I nodded. That's when I noticed the 4 rows of long ass tables. There was also one long one at the end of the room, which seemed to belong to the teachers. We stood in the entrance while everyone got seated.  
  
"Well we have to go to the Gryffindor table" Ron said and they walked away leaving us four standing there. I felt myself getting hot from embarrassment. That's when Professor McGonagall showed up thank god!  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts ladies. Im very happy to have you" she said and gave us a smile then continued "You will sit by the Teachers table while the kids get sorted then Dumbledore will announce what will happen with you" she ushered us to a small table set aside in a corner up front.  
  
"This place is really nice" Gin said while sitting down. I nodded and looked around.  
  
We were up front giving everyone a perfect view of us. I slowly looked at each table. First were the Rvenclaws "Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind, where those of wit and learning, will always find their kind." I recalled reading in my Hogwarts: A history. Then there was the Gryffindors and I saw Hermione, Ron, and Harry smiling at us. I smiled back "You might belong in Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart, their daring, nerve and chivalry set Gryffindors apart" Next to them was Hufflepuff "You might belong in Hufflepuff, where those are just and loyal, those patient Hufflepuff's are true and unafraid of toil." And last there was Slytherin "Or perhaps in Slytherin, you'll make your real friends, those cunning folk use any means, to achieve their ends" I roamed over the Slytherins and that's when I saw him. His pale face and blue yes were piercing into mine. When he saw me look at him a smug look crossed his face. He smirked and winked at me, a sudden chill ran up my spine. Then I looked to his right and saw another Slytherin staring at me. Pansy. She was giving me a bitchy look as she hung her arm around Draco loosely. Bitch. No wait why do I care. Draco seemed amused by my pissed off look and I was in no mood to amuse him so I quickly smiled a bitchy smile and turned back around.  
  
"Welcome Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. First off Mr. Filch has asked me to tell everyone the Forbidden Forest is off limits even to those who know their way around" he paused and looked at Harry who smiled "Lets start the sorting then I will continue my announcements" he sad and sat down. They brought out their sorting hat and it began its song.  
  
Every year I sing my song  
Each time I tell you where you belong  
This year it's all the same  
And ill do my job since sorting hat is my name  
Ill quote myself from a previous year  
So this little rhyme becomes clearer  
"United by a common goal,  
  
They had the selfsame yearning  
  
To make the world's best magic school  
  
And pass along their learning."  
Im talking about our noble founders  
Gordic, Helga, Rowena, and Salazar  
These four different people had one simple dream  
To make a school so different and so very supreme  
So after the school was put together  
My job finally began  
When the founders passed away  
I would sort the kids this was the plan  
Years later here we are  
Still teaching as they would want  
But this year there's something different  
A group of girls you probably want to taunt  
But be advised they aren't weak  
They have a special bond  
That is very hard to break  
And they even are skilled with a wand  
The Professors hoped that doing this  
Would help the schools mix  
So they thought up an idea  
And brought to you these 'chicks'  
The whole point of doing this  
Has one goal in mind  
The Hogwarts houses don't get along  
They aren't very kind  
So maybe with these girls here  
The founder's dream will come true  
The houses will unite  
And be stuck together like glue  
My song is coming to an end  
Im about to continue the routine  
But first I must warn you  
Before you try to be mean  
Be cautious of there power  
For these girls aren't thick  
They have a lot of smarts  
And a lot of witt  
I have told you, I have warned you  
  
Let the sorting now begin  
  
Silence. That's all you heard. I looked nervously at the girls who were looking around smiling. That's when I realized this year was going to be interesting.  
  
---Review--- 


	3. Amazing and late

Disclaimer – Don't own so don't sue. This means I don't own Harry potter or anything to do with the movies/books. I do however own Rachel Virginia Jess and the rest of the characters that aren't in the books. Enjoy! and review  
  
Silence. That's all you heard. I looked nervously at the girls who were looking around smiling. That's when I realized this year was going to be interesting.  
  
Dumbledore spoke breaking the silence and made all heads turn to him. "Well this four lovely ladies have come very far to our school so I expect you to be very kind to them" he sighed "We want them to feel as at home as possible" He gave the Slytherins a look "I'm sure you are all curious about where they will be staying...We decided that they will not be sorted into any houses but will have their own room near the Astronomy tower. This of course means that they will not be having house points which is disappointing but there is no other way. When and if they misbehave" He looked over at us "They will see me instead of having points taken away. Well that's about it Enjoy the feast" He sat back down. I was so happy we weren't going to be split up.  
  
"Thank god we don't have different rooms" Gin sighed "I cant live with only the clothes I brought" I laughed "Seriously I have to steal some of yours dude" she added taking a bite of her biscuit. I rolled my eyes knowing we wouldn't even need that many clothes since we did wear a required uniform.  
  
"As head boy I thought it was mandatory to come introduce myself," said a silky voice. Oh god he was back. I looked up to see Draco standing over us with Pansy's arm around his clutching it tightly.  
  
"And I as his girlfriend came along" she glared at me. I shook my head and chuckled.  
  
"Well skank...and ferret was it?" Jess asked sarcastically. "Do us a favor and fuck off or as you English say it Bugger off" she smiled. Draco stayed calm but Pansy was about to explode once again.  
  
"Listen you bitch don't talk to him like that you don't know who he is and certainly don't talk to me th-"  
  
"Its okay Pansy" Draco said interrupting her childish tantrum.  
  
"Hey guess what Pansy we can talk to you however we want and we also don't care who Draco is," Gin said. At that moment Dumbledore walked over making us all shut up.  
  
"Mr.Malfoy I was hoping that you and one of your friends could show the ladies to there room. I would ask Miss Granger but she has to show the 1st years around" he said  
  
"Of course professor" Draco said as Dumbledore walked away. "Go back to the table Pansy and send Blaise over" he ordered.  
  
"But drakieee.." he flinched as she called him this "I wanted to come with you" she glared at us. Draco just stared at her so she huffed and puffed and stomped off to the table. I looked over at Draco and he smirked at me. In a few seconds Blaise joined us.  
  
"Laydayss" he said giving us a smile. He was so CUTE! It seemed every boy who played Quidditch had an amazing body. "How's everyone doing this evening?" he asked winking. Gin giggled and blushed.  
  
"Well if Blaise is done being a man whore we should get going," Draco said. I laughed and looked at him. Oh he was so cute...but very evil...bad Miray bad. So we made our way out of the great hall and started our journey up to the Astronomy tower. Gin and Blaise were I think talking flirting or whatever I wasn't even sure because they were behind me and Jess and Rachel were discussing the differences between the schools. I walked farther ahead admiring the painting and the carvings. It was all so precise and perfect. I looked back and smiled seeing my friends happy. They were rather far so I decided to wait I turned back around and crashed into something hard I let out a little yelp. I looked up and saw Blue Silver pools looking down at me.  
  
"You really should watch out to where you're going," He whispered. It was darker on this side of the hall so I could make out only some of his features. I stepped back realizing how close we were.  
  
"I ..Um.. I was you just startled me that's all" I said staring at my converse. I started walking again but I made my way around him catching a whiff of his cologne. Mmm he smelled like aftershave. I kept walking silently and I heard his footsteps behind me and eventually he was next to me. I started walking faster causing him to do the same thing.  
  
"Are you running from me because I'm hott?" he asked with his signature smirk plastered on his face. Running away?! No god he was so annoying.  
  
"Are you always this stuck up?" I stopped walking and faced him.  
  
"Are you always a bitch?" he replied.  
  
"Hmm pretty much" I said shrugging.  
  
"Yea me too" he turned around and kept walking leaving me there. Ugh I hate him. So I had no choice but to fallow.  
  
"Your impossible" I sighed walking past him.  
  
"Y out don't even no me" he laughed.  
  
"I know you have a sleazy girlfriend that's going to get her ass kicked if she doesn't watch out" I stared at him waiting for his reaction.  
  
"You think she's sleazy huh?" he asked.  
  
"Are you blind?" I replied. "And you're a little rich boy who thinks he's all that...you can't just act like a asshole to everyone you know. You're not better than them. You're the same as anyone even a mudblo-" as I said this he shoved me around the corner and into the wall pressing against me with his hand at my mouth. His eyes were dark and angry. I was scared because the arm gripping my arm tightened and I felt it bruising. I whimpered slightly and he moved his hand from my mouth.  
  
"You're hurting me," I said through clenched teeth. He didn't budge so I repeated myself "Draco you're hurting me" I looked at him.  
  
"Don't ever compare me to a mudblood ever again" he said in a threatening tone.  
  
"You aren't better Draco," I said moving away a bit afraid that he would grab me again.  
  
"You just don't learn do you" he sighed moving closer again. I backed up even more now I was against the wall. Just at that moment my friend round the corner. I was so happy,  
  
"Hey you alright?" Gin asked looking from me to Draco.  
  
"Yea" I looked up at him "just fine" I said and turned around and walked a few feet more before we arrived at a portrait of 4 girls their backs to use walking away arms intertwined. It was so cute.  
  
"Password" a little cat at the corner of the painting asked.  
  
"Everyone's Equal" Draco replied raising his eyebrows at me. Suddenly the portrait swung open and we stepped into our common room.  
  
We all let out a small gasp except for Rachel who screamed "HOLY SHIT" and ran in. The room was huge. There was a big fireplace with a large 4-seater couch in front of it. On the sides were two 1-seater couches that were big and fluffy. The room looked something more out of Ikea [furniture store in US] than a common room at Hogwarts. The ceiling was high and faded from white to black on its way up. On the ceiling there were stars that shined as if you were outside. There was also an area for doing homework and 3 more doors. I opened the door to the first one and stared with an open mouth. It was a kitchen and it wasn't even a small one it was perfect. The other door led to our bathroom. This was amazing. One wall was just a marble counter with a huge mirror across the entire length then there was a pool-sized tub in the middle with several handles for different shampoos and bubbles. In one corner there was a dressing platform and mirrors around it. In the other corner was a beautiful shower and toilet. Everything was amazing. I didn't think it could get nay better until I stepped into the last door, which was our bedroom. It was a light pastel green and had a forest painted on all sides of the wall. On the wall was every magical creature you could imagine. It was like a fairy tale. There were 4 bronze iron beds each with a canopy. The bed sheets were a light red kind of color with red silk sheets. We had 2 large dressers and 1 vanity table. What I loved most about it was the little fairies randomly scattered around the room. They were enchanted to look real and they even had glitter around them. I stood there taking it all in. I turned and looked at my friends who were obviously just as amazed. They walked over to me and hugged me.  
  
"A bit different then ours" Blaise said looking around.  
  
"Yes I suppose Dumbledore wanted you to feel at home" Draco said sounding annoyed.  
  
"Its gorgeous" I sighed looking around once more.  
  
"Well we should be going then" Draco said turning to leave but then stopped. "Oh yes I almost forgot. Your schedules are on the table in the common room you will be expected in class at 8 o'clock I believe you have classes all together. Well ill see you then" he turned around and left not even looking in my direction.  
  
"Someone's got his panties in a twist" Jess said collapsing on one of the beds. I was also exhausted so we got ready for bed. All of our stuff had been perfectly unpacked so we just put on PJ's and got into bed. As soon as I put my head down I fell asleep.  
  
- - - -  
  
"Argg "I groaned covering my eyes from the sun that was streaming through the window. I got up slowly to close the curtains when I walked passed my side table and suddenly stopped. The clock read 7:58. Oh shit.  
  
"Get up!" I screamed and ran over to open the curtain all the way instead. The girls all groaned and mumbled a few 4-letter words at me and told me I was insane. "Its 8 o'clock!" I screamed again. Rachel shot up fallowed by Gin and Jess.  
  
"Oh my god 2 we have to hurry and get dressed" Jess yelled wile pushing the covers off of her.  
  
"Dressed..Oh god what are we going to wear we didn't get our uniforms last night" Gin said and walked over into the bathroom. We all fallowed.  
  
"Well we should just where our normal clothes for now I guess," Rachel yawned, "W e just need to get to class...and fast" she screamed. We each took quick showers and got dressed. I straightened my hair out with a simple spell and put on a mini pink pleated skirt that was very short and on the risky side but still appropriate. I wore a simple wife beater and my studded belt. I applied Dark eyeliner and put smokey shimmer on my lids and with a touch of gloss I was done. Rachel slipped out her hair and pulled on a pair of beige cargo capri's that hung low on her hips. The put on her combat boots that matched perfectly with the pants and threw on her black tank top. She put on some gloss and dark green shadow to match her capri's. She looked like a hott girl going to the army except very cute. Jess came out with her hair in spiral curls and a black dress with cherries on it. Her makeup was also dark but she had red shadow on her eyes and red lipstick on. She was going for the Gwen Stefani look and was succeeding. She put on her low sandals that lied up her ankles. Last Gin wore a pair of faded tight jeans that clung to her amazing figure. She wore a black off the shoulder shirt that read, "we run this place" in hot pink letters. Her makeup was light except for her shadow that matched the letters on her shirt. Her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail. Once we were ready were grabbed our stuff and ran since we were already 35 minutes late. Our first class.. Double potions. Boy we didn't know what we were in for. 


	4. Potion Partners

Disclaimer – Don't own so don't sue. This means I don't own Harry potter or anything to do with the movies/books. I do however own Rachel Virginia Jess and the rest of the characters that aren't in the books. Enjoy! and review  
  
Once we were ready were grabbed our stuff and ran since we were already 35 minutes late. Our first class.. Double potions. Boy we didn't know what we were in for.  
  
We ran through the hallways gasping. We had been looking for the potions class for about 5 minutes but we kept getting lost because of those damn staircases. Eventually we made it to a dark hallway in the dungeons. We spotted the Potions room and ran in.  
  
Everyone turned around. There we were, panting trying to catch our breath while everyone glared at us in silence. Professor Snape was at the front of the class looking at us with disgust.  
  
"We..I.. we got lost," I mumbled looking at the girls behind me.  
  
"Yes the staircases they seem to mo-" Jess stopped mid sentence.  
  
"Silence!" Snape bellowed. We froze. "You mean to tell me you come from all powerful America and can't even find your way around little old Hogwarts?" he asked. I just looked at him biting my tongue. "Clearly they don't teach you much at this Captown School. Here at Hogwarts we take teaching seriously and expect you to be on time. If you want special treatment wait for another class." I couldn't take it anymore I opened my mouth to protest but Gin beat me to it.  
  
"We don't expect special treatment," she said making Snape turn back to us once again. His eyes flickered with anger. Gin continued "Maybe if people treated us like humans and not vermin we could presents ourselves as equals. But they must not teach that here at Hogwarts" she looked over at Pansy who was sitting in the front row by Draco. Draco. I looked at him and he smirked at me.  
  
"How dare you talk to me like that" Snape spat.  
  
"Were only speaking to you the way we've been treated since we arrived. Besides Dumbledore of course he seems to be thee only one who likes us here" Rachel answered.  
  
"This is not the kind of attitude I want in my class room" Snape snarled.  
  
"What you want us to leave?" I asked with a hint of sarcasm in my voice.  
  
"Be quit and sit in the front row until I find the proper punishment for your barbaric behavior" I rolled my eyes and looked at the front row. Blaise a few kids I didn't know Pansy and her sidekicks and Draco took up the front row. "Miss Parkinson will you. Millicent, Katie, and Gabrielle be as kind as to move to the back for today's lesson?" he said more as a command than a question.  
  
"But Profes-"  
  
"Now miss Parkinson!" Pansy looked over at us and mouthed 'bitch' I walked down to the front row and smiled at her sweetly. She shoved me and made her way to the back. I sat down next to Draco who didn't move his eyes from me since I walked in.  
  
"Also wear proper attire when attending my class" Snape looked at us once again before he turned around to write direction on the board. I sighed and pulled out my parchment.  
  
"I think you look good," Draco whispered into my ear making me shiver.  
  
"I'm sure you think this looks good too," I said pointing to the bruise on my arm. He stared at it for a minute then looked up.  
  
"You deserved it" he looked away.  
  
"Asshole" I said taking out my quill.  
  
"Today we will be working on a growth potion. It very complicated to I am going to be partnering you with someone." Snape looked down at his paper. "Miss Granger and Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Potter Miss Parkinson" Harry groaned. Snape read of almost everyone except for us. "Now you four girls will be working with Mr. Malfoy Mr. Weasley Mr. Bacardi and Mr. Zambini." He looked down at us "Take your pick and get started quickly" he went to his desk and sat down. I got up to see whom I could partner with when I realized something. Rachel had already gone to get ingredients with Ron Jess was speaking to this Mr. Bacardi, who was very very hott if I might add, and Gin was already going over directions with Blaise. This meant one thing...  
  
"So should I get the required ingredients?" he asked looking at me. Great.  
  
"No ill get it," I said standing up and making my way over to the cabinet. I reached up and got all that was needed and headed back to my seat.  
  
"Thanks for that" he grinned.  
  
"What?" I asked annoyed.  
  
"Your skirt is rather short don't you think?" he eyed my legs. Shit I forgot I was wearing this.  
  
"Well when your done checking out my ass I would like to continue. Plus your girlfriend is sending me death glares not that I cant take her but its making me uncomfortable" I said shifting in my seat.  
  
"Sure" he said and started adding stuff into the cauldron. I didn't really think about anything else after that I just focused on my work.  
  
"Stir 3 more times and I think were done" I handed him the stirring stick.  
  
"What you can't stir it?" he asked.  
  
"I don't want it on my hands.. Its called a growth potion and I don't want to grow anything at the moment thanks" I smiled. "But you on the other hand might need it" I said lowering my eyes below his belt.  
  
"Trust me I don't," he said very cocky. I snorted. "What you don't believe me? You can find out for yourself he said grabbing my hand and pulled it towards his 'member'.  
  
"No thanks" I said pulling away quickly before my hand touched him/ "I can just ask Pansy" I added looking at him straight in the eye. He looked blank but then broke out into a smirk. He leaned in closely and whispered "Suit yourself" I shut my eyes for a second when his breath hit my ear making it tingle. Then he pulled back and got up to put our finished potion on Snape's desk. I looked over at my friends who seem to be in their own little worlds. So no one had noticed our little conversation. Or so I thought.  
  
This is shorter but ill have more done today 


	5. Bloody Fun

Disclaimer – Don't own so don't sue. This means I don't own Harry potter or anything to do with the movies/books. I do however own Rachel Virginia Jess and the rest of the characters that aren't in the books. Enjoy! and review

little shorter but hey its an update...   
  
I looked over at my friends who seem to be in their own little worlds. So no one had noticed our little conversation. Or so I thought.   
  
I got up and left quickly not waiting for the girls. I just stood outside while they packed up they're things. Draco walked out and looked at me and winked. I just turned away. This isn't good I thought. And that's when I heard it.   
  
"You little bitch" Pansy was standing in front of me. Oh god I just rolled my eyes. "Don't fucking roll your eyes at me" she snapped.   
  
"Oh yea what are you going to do?" I asked looking her square in the eye. We were the same height.   
  
"Don't think just because you and your tamp crew come here and wear barely there cloths that you can just steal our men" she spat.   
  
"Yours? Oh honey you've mistaken they don't belong to anyone" I smiled.   
  
"Don't touch him ever again" she stepped closer as if to scare me " I don't want your filthy germs on him" she glared at me.   
  
"He hit on me " I replied stepping closer. This shocked her. She obviously didn't expect me to stand up to her when I was alone. She backed away.   
  
"Scared Pansy?" I asked smiling.   
  
"You wish," she said.   
  
"How about now?" I asked again this time shoving her. At this point she lunged at me knocking me into the wall. The sudden contact with cement made a jolt of pain strike through my body. That was it. I got up and swung at her jaw so hard you heard it crack. She shrieked and turned to pick up a book. I grabbed her hair from behind and yanked her to the ground. She kicked my leg making my bend over in pain. I quickly regained my balance and threw another punch into her stomach this time slamming her against the wall. Her head hit it hard and she slid down living a small trickle of blood.   
  
"You fucking whore" she got up grabbing her head before trying to knock me again. This time however I didn't feel anything. Rachel had stepped in punching Pansy once again in the jaw. I turned around to see my girls standing behind me. She was out numbered and she new it. As she tried to get up Rachel looked down at her.   
  
"Don't fucking mess with us unless you have a death wish" she said then turned around and laced arms with us. We made our way up the hallway to our next class Transfigurations. I didn't even think about the blood on my face until. Jess stopped me.   
  
"Come here" she said and pulled out a tissue from her purse. She whipped the blood off of my cheek and handed me a mirror. I fixed my makeup quickly. I smiled at my friends and we made our way into class. On time thank god. We took the last two rows in the back right next to each other.   
  
"You okay babe?" Gin asked patting my head. I laughed and nodded.   
  
"I think she's going to be the one in pain" Jess chuckled. I looked around the room as kids piled in. They didn't even seem to notice us after our Snape encounter.   
  
"Hey girls" Harry stopped by our tables " Don't worry about Snape he did that to me on the first day too" he smiled which made us feel a little better "But I have a question did something happen with Pansy because they saw her storming down the hallway towards the bathroom with Millicent" he looked at us.   
  
"Miray beat the shit out of her and Rachel helped" Gin said plainly.   
  
"No way" Hermione said walking in at that moment. "That's so funny…by the way I love you pants Rachel" she smiled before making her way to her seat.   
  
I leaned back. My body felt sore especially my lower back. I looked at the back of my leg and there was a bruise forming. Oh god that was going to require a lot of makeup. I looked around the room as we waited for Professor McGonagall. Well this was my second class with Slytherins and Gryffindors I guessed we would also had DADA with them. Great more Draco. At that same moment he walked in stopped right by me. He looked down. My stomach dropped.   
  
"I usually sit here ladies" he smirked looking at me.   
  
"Well today it's our seat sweetums" Rachel replied. He looked at her and shook his head laughing. He turned around and sat in the seat directly in front of me. He gently ran his hands through his blonde hair moving it away from his face.   
  
"Shit Draco did you hear what happened" the Bacardi boy burst into the room. Oh no Pansy. Jess turned and looked at me.   
  
"No I didn't heat Adrian Pansy my connection to the gossip mill she's not here so I'm sure you'll tell me" he said not looking up from the paper in front of him.   
  
"Oh well maybe you should ask her and her friend" He pointed at me grinning. Draco turned around and looked at me as if asking 'well?'.   
  
"Well..nothing happened..not that big of a deal" I stammered feeling my cheeks getting red.   
  
"Dude she beat the shit out of your girlfriend" Adrian let out. Draco looked at me in shock.   
  
"Seriously? Don't fuck with me" he said to Adrian.   
  
"Ask her" he said turning to me again.   
  
"You beat up Pansy?" Draco said..   
  
"She asked for it" I shrugged.   
  
"Well I didn't expect you to fight over me" he smirked.   
  
"Don't flatter yourself she just accused me of seducing you and being all over you-"   
  
"Which you were," he added. I opened my mouth to protest but he quickly added, "I'm kidding".   
  
"Yea" I studied his face. He didn't seem too angry. Actually he didn't seem angry at all.   
  
"Well I hope you didn't mess her up too bad" he looked at me. Rachel snorted trying to hold a laugh in.   
  
"Are you kidding me she looks terrible. Shit you girls can punch" I was starting to like this Adrian kid. I wasn't the only one since he walked in Jess had been staring at him and he winked at her. Oh lord.   
  
"Maybe you should go visit her in the hospital wing" I said to him. He looked at me and I could have sworn he looked hurt but he quickly shook his head and turned around/   
  
"Ladies Dumbledore has got your uniforms and he wished you to see him in his office. Mr. Malfoy please escort them to the headmasters office" Professor McGonagall said while turning around and heading over to her desk. We got up and started towards his office. Draco walked behind me close behind.   
  
"Does that hurt" he said coming up next to me and running his hand up my leg. I jumped away and looked at him. I was just about to scream when I noticed he was talking about my bruise.   
  
"Nah not really" I sighed and kept walking." Shouldn't you hate me for fucking up your girl?" I asked.   
  
"I guess I should but I don't" he looked down at me. He was so close I felt our body heat. I felt myself getting weak. I couldn't do this not now.   
  
"Draco I ca-"his lips crashed into mine hard. It was rough at first and I put my hands on his chest to push him away but then it became sweet and I felt him run his tongue on my bottom lip. I slipped my hand down his chest and he moaned into my mouth. I couldn't breath I felt myself getting dizzy and I noticed I was near the wall. I pushed up against it so I could support myself. He ran his hands down my sides and and stopped at the bottom of my skirt. I could tell he was glad it was so short. I heard someone clear their throat and I remembered we were in the middle of a hallway. He pulled away slowly looking down at me. I bit my lip and looked into his eyes.   
  
"Get a room" Jess laughed and walked by. I turned around and he grabbed my hand and held it for a second. I smiled and kept walking leaving him a few feet behind me. We got to Dumbledore's office. Draco said the password and we went up the elevator type thing.   
  
"Ah ladies welcome" he greeted us. "Here are your uniforms. They are a bit different then the student but I was informed that this is what kids at private schools wear in America" he added his eyes twinkling. I picked up mine and opened the package. It was a gray short pleated skirt with knee high blue socks. There was also a white button down blouse that was quarter sleeves that were trimmed with the same navy blue as the socks. Last there was a robe that was blue and there was a small tie that was striped blue, white and, gray. It came with a sweater and a vest that was tight fitting. Basically it was a lot hotter than most uniforms.   
  
"Thank you they're perfect" Jess said smiling.   
  
"I'm glad you like them. Well that's all you can go back to class now." He waved goodbye and we left.   
  
"Wow I'm so glad we don't have those long ass skirts and loose shirts" Gin said "I really would kill myself" she added nodding. We got back to class and I couldn't concentrate on anything my thoughts kept wondering off to the boy in front of me. He didn't help the situation either because he would turn around and smile at me. Class ended and I gathered my stuff. Rachel walked up to me.   
  
"Hey ill catch you after lunch Ron wants to erm…show me around" she blushed and I smacked her on the arm. Oh the fun.


	6. Roof top snogging

Disclaimer – Don't own so don't sue. This means I don't own Harry potter or anything to do with the movies/books. I do however own Rachel Virginia Jess and the rest of the characters that aren't in the books. Enjoy! and review

"Hey ill catch you after lunch Ron wants to erm…show me around" she blushed and I smacked her on the arm. Oh the fun.

Rachel made her way over to Ron's desk.

"You ready?" she smiled.

"Yes lets go," he said taking her hand in his shyly. They made their way down the hallway and went up a couple of staircases.

"Where are we going?" she panted trying to keep up with him and not drag along.

"Were almost there" he opened a door and stepped outside. Rachel gasped as she looked around. It was one of the roofs and there we hammocks and tables all around with beautiful flowers and different small trees." They put this here for us to study and relax" he scratched his head and looked around "but no one comes here to do that" he blushed.

"Oh really?" Rachel smiled seductively and made her way over too him. He blushed even more and dug his hands in his pockets. "What do they do here Ron" she said in a whisper.

"They…they…they just sit around and stuff" he stammered. She looked up at his green eyes getting lost in them. They were hypnotizing. She reached up and caressed his cheek and he smiled and leaned in cupping her face gently they were centimeters apart leaning their foreheads against one another's. She closed her eyes taking in his smell. Then she felt his soft lips brush against hers shyly. She leaned in even more making the kiss deeper. He traced his tongue along her lips begging for entrance. She slowly opened her mouth and battled for space with her tongue. Her world was spinning and she felt like a feather. It was so perfect. He pulled away needing air.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help myse-"she put her fingers on his lips.

"It was perfect" she looked up to him her eye's twinkling.  She grabbed his hand in hers like he did before. "Were going to be late for class" So they made their way down the stairs and the hallways and got to the point where Ron goes to his common room and Rachel to go to hers.

"Well ill see you later than" he leaned in and kissed her sweetly. She blushed and turned around to go in the other direction. When she got to the portrait she said the password and stepped in. As soon as she stepped in Gin jumped up from her spot on the couch.

"What happened?!" she asked.

"What makes you think anything happened?" Rachel smiled.

"Well your practically flying" Gin joked.

"Well okay he took me up to this place on the roof that had hammocks and tables couches everything it was brilliant and we were just up there taking everything in and he well…kissed me" she blushed.

"WOOT WOOT RACHEL GOT SOME ACTION!" Gin screamed.

"WHAT WHEN HOW WHERE?" Jess ran down the stairs when she heard this. Rachel explained the whole story to Jess and Jess started jumping around the couches like a little kid. That's when I came down to see what all the noise was about.

"What's going on in here?" I asked looking around at my friends.

"God I should have just called a E.I.V.V.A meeting so I don't have to tell the story a million times" Rachel rolled her eyes. E.I.V.V.A is what everyone started calling us. They said it like Eee – va. It stood for el inseparável vixens von amérique, which was in 5 different languages Spanish, Portuguese, English, German, and French. It translated to the inseparable vixens of America. It grew on us and I liked it. So anyway Rachel repeated the story to me and I was so happy for her. But while she was telling me I couldn't help but think about a certain boy. Draco. My bruise on my arm still hurt and every time I saw it I would think about how much he scared me that night. I hadn't told anyone about it. After lunch was over we headed down to our next class DADA. As I turned the corner I bumped into someone.

"You should watch where you're going," He said looking down at me.

"You shouldn't be standing in middle of the hallway" I relied coolly. He broke into a small smile and moved aside.

"Ladies first" he said and I walked in. I looked around and noticed my friends sitting in the back corner behind Hermione, Harry, and Ron.

"The teacher for this class is sort of my uncle" Harry smiled.

"He's gorgeous" Hermione sighed and Harry gave her a disgusted look. At that moment professor Lupin walked in with a young woman behind him. He was indeed handsome and the girl was beautiful she had long dark hair and lavender eyes.

"Welcome to your first advanced DADA lesson" He looked around the room "This year we will be having some help from Professor Moonie" He gestured towards the girl beside him. "As you know I get erm sick sometimes," the class laughed for some reason. "So she will be assisting me"

"Hello everyone I'm Professor Moonie but you may call me Moonie for short. I just graduated from Dumstrong myself 2 years ago so I'm fairly new at this. I'm very happy Dumbledore gave me the chance to teach you but I'm hoping you will help me out a bit to make it easier for you and me" She smiled once again and Professor Lupin began taking attendance.

"Why did you laugh when he said he would be sick?" I asked Harry.

"He's a werewolf," he said calmly. A WAREWOLF?! I guess Harry noticed my panicked expression because he quickly added "don't worry he has everything under control. Him and my dad we're best friend when they were younger. Its odd that the new teachers name is Moonie because his old nickname was Mooney" Harry laughed. I felt a bit better. Class went by fast and easy. As soon as it was over we rushed to our last class of the day Muggle Studies. It also went by rather quick and it was simple. After that was over we dragged ourselves back up to our room. It had been a long day so as soon as I stepped through the portrait hole I collapsed on the couch.

"Such a long day…even though classes went by fast" Jess sighed and sat down beside me. I nodded too tired to speak.

"Well its our last time wearing normal clothes…. Do you want to change one last time for dinner?" Gin asked.

"Yes but I'm wearing comfy clothes" Rachel said and I got up to fallow the girls into our room. I took off my clothes and pulled up my hair into a messy bun ponytail type thing. I threw on a pair of very low Dark blue sweats and a white tank top with a dark blue scarf as an accessory I wore my blue flip fops and was ready to go. Rachel wore short pleated skirt that was made out off terry cloth so it looked sportier. Since her skirt was red she wore a black tight shirt that read sex pistols in red. She put on her black converse and added a touch of lip-gloss and was ready to go. Gin put her hair done from her ponytail and curled the bottoms. She wore a pair of white short shorts and pink t shirt that said "Call me your angel" and on the back it said "and ill be your little devil" in white letters. She threw on her sandals. Jess put her curly hair up and wore a pair of loose pink juicy couture [American brand] Capri's that said "Juicy" across the ass in Black glitter. Her shirt was a tight black tank top that had pink straps. She threw on her pink flip-flops and we were set. We made our way down to the great hall for dinner. When we entered all eyes turned to us. This was our first meal in the Great hall since we had all skipped lunch. We walked over to the table up from that was now a bit larger and had enough seats for 10. Dumbledore made his way over as we sat down.

"I put more space just incase you wish to sit with your friends" he smiled and added before he walked away "I hope your enjoying our school" So we told Hermione Harry and Ron to sit with us which left enough for 3 more. I glanced over at the Slytherin table and saw Draco with Pansy by his side who was glancing over at us and talking to him with a disgusted look on her face. She was probably telling him about the fight. She had covered up her bruises nicely because the only thing that was visible was a small cut by her mouth. I smiled inwardly. Draco looked over in my direction and I quickly looked away.

"You should ask them to sit here," Rachel said to no one in particular.

"Yes I'm going to go do exactly that" Jess stood up and walked to the Slytherin table. I just watched as she talked to Adrian and Blaise. They both smiled and got up. Then I thought she was coming back but she walked over to the other side by Draco. My heart stopped. Pansy and her seemed to argue for a bit before she leaned in and said something in his ear. He looked over at my table then nodded and got up. Pansy grabbed his hand and said something and he replied staying calm but she didn't. She got up and started talking louder but I still couldn't hear anything. Draco just listened and then turned and walked away with Jess. Pansy sat down fuming and began talking to Millicent.

"What was that about?" Gin asked as everyone sat down. Draco sat right next to me.

"She didn't want him coming over here" Jess said as if I was nothing "she said something about Miray being a boyfriend stealer or something" My mouth hung open and I stared to blush.

"And?" Gin asked again.

"And I think me and pansy just broke up" Draco replied.


	7. Reality hits hard

Disclaimer – Don't own so don't sue. This means I don't own Harry potter or anything to do with the movies/books. I do however own Rachel Virginia Jess and the rest of the characters that aren't in the books. Enjoy! and review

"And I think me and pansy just broke up" Draco replied.

"Really" I said not trying to sound to excited. I made a fake as pouty face and tried not to laugh.

"Really" he replied looking at me questioningly.

"Well then it'll be fun seeing her pug faced angry all the time…. adds some entertainment to my life" Rachel joked.

"Honestly Draco do you think that was a good idea?" I asked thinking of what this was going to do to Pansy.

"Since when are you so concerned about me?" he asked smirking,

"Not you Pansy" I said.

"Way to cover up with a bullshit excuse," he said smirking even more. I blushed furiously. "You know your turning red right?" he asked me.

"You know you're an asshole right" I said laughing. He put his hands up in front of him as if to say 'please no more' and made a face pretending what I say hurt him. By this time everyone had started eating and talking. I took in the sight around me. Everyone was happy and getting along. This was how it was suppose to be. Perfect.

"I hope this fits me right" Jess said holding the uniform against her the next morning.

"I'm sure it will," I said not even looking up. We got ready and put on our Uniforms. They all fit lovely like a glove. They hugged our hips unusually low for a skirt and came to about a little above mid thigh. The pleats were on at the bottom 5 inches or so. She shirts hung over the skirt a bit but not so much as to where you had to tuck it in. They curved around the middle with the shade of our bodies. It wasn't like the loose oxford shirts everyone else wore. I put on my knee-high socks and shoes and stood next to my friends looking in the mirror. We all felt the need to express our individual sides as we stood there looking the same. So Jess did her makeup dark today and put a tiny star stick that shimmered by her eye and threw her hair in a loose bun. I applied all natural bronze makeup making my face glow and I wore my glasses that were black rimmed with extremely tiny rhinestone cherries on the side to finish off the schoolgirl look. Gin put her hair up in two hair chopsticks which had stars at the top of them and brushed on all silvery black shades of make up. Rachel lastly put her hair in a low ponytail making sure the bumps were still there [you know that style that the celebs do] and she applies light pink shadow with dark eyeliner.

"I think we look hott," Gin said examining us in the mirror one more time.

"Yea" I mumbled grabbing my bag to go. We all headed down to the great hall for a quick breakfast. As we walked in everyone turned. It was like in those muggle movies where everyone moves in slow motion as the girls walk in together. Ha ha. We got seated and had a quick breakfast. I noticed a certain Slytherin wasn't around. Hmm.

"Shit I forgot my parchment upstairs" I lied to the girls looking for a reason to find Draco.

"When you see him tell him we said we missed him at breakfast" Rachel said eyeing me. I smiled.

"You're a terrible liar," Jess added. I gave them the finger and walked away. I made my way around the hallways not really sure where I was going until I hear a small noise coming from a near by classroom.

"Draco I knew you would come to your senses" Pansy panted as Draco kissed her neck. I stood at the door frozen. What the fuck was going on here?! "Oh dracooo " she cooed into his ear. I felt my heart pounding so hard I thought it was going to rip through my shirt. My ears got hot and my face felt tingly. A wave of nausea swept over me and I had to hold onto the doorframe for support.

"Why look Drakie our mudblood loving friend has Decided to join us" at this comment Draco jerked away and looked towards the door. But I didn't care because I felt my arms and legs get weak and then gave out making me hit the floor hard.

"What happened?!"

"Will she be alright?"

I heard voices around me saying. I was so confused where the hell was I? I opened my eyes a little bit and was welcomes with my friends standing around me and me in bed in what looked to be the hospital wing.

"Honey your awake" Jess gasped and sat by me.

"What happened" I croaked and shifted a little to sit up. But my body just wasn't listening because I lay there motionless.

"Well we were hoping you could tell us what happened first then we would explain why you were here," Gin said looking concerned. That's when it all came back to me…Draco, Pansy, hitting the floor…. fuck. I told my friends about what I saw and the weird feeling I got. At that moment Madam Pompfrey, the nurse, rushed over.

"Oh wonderful your awake" she said sadness in her eyes. That's when I noticed everyone else looking at me the same way. Something wasn't right.

"What's going on?" I asked looks around.

"Well when you were brought here by mister Malfoy yesterday I wasn't sure what happened. He explained you just passed out but wasn't sure why" I held in a bitchy laugh…just passed out…hey Draco buddy what about you and Pansy's little whore junction? "You must explain everything you felt before you passed out," she said. I told her everything. She looked down and then at my friends. WHAT THE HELL WAS HAPPENING?!?!? I couldn't take it anymore.

"What in gods name happened to me!?" I screamed startling even myself. Madam Pompfrey seemed to hesitate a bit and seemed like she was debating on what to say.

"Well…have you ever been diagnosed with anything major?" she asked me. What was she talking about?

"No.." I said slowly

"Is this the first time this happened?" she asked. I nodded and pressed on for more.

"Can someone cut to the chase?" I pleaded looking at my friends who looked about ready to cry.

"Your sick Miray" Rachel whispered before putting her head into our hands and crying. Wait what? Had I heard correctly sick? No no no I shook my head no and tears welled up in my eyes.

"Then give me medicine," I said loudly. "Somebody cure me please," I said looking for an answer.

"Miray…" Jess took my hand in hers. I pulled it away suddenly.

"No don't touch me," I whispered looking away tears falling freely down my face.

"Miray we cant cure you," she said. Those words rung in my ears. It ripped through my skin dug through everything I had and hit me right in my heart. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Please.." I sobbed "Please make me better" I looked at madam Pompfrey who also had tears in her eyes.

Why?!

Why was the only thing that I could think of. Why is the one word that repeated in my head.

Then I pushed that away as something new lingered in my thoughts. Was I going to die?

More of an emotional chapter hope you enjoyed … its short but ill update VERY soon

**Thanks to**

**-IrishDancer61790**

**-Brandee**

**-Banshee**

**-Ice Lullaby**

**-DracoLover04**


	8. Pain is something im use to

Disclaimer – Don't own so don't sue. This means I don't own Harry potter or anything to do with the movies/books. I do however own Rachel Virginia Jess and the rest of the characters that aren't in the books. I wish I owned Tom Felton but I do not sadly I do however own his trading card… Enjoy! and review

This chappy was written for my Rachel 33 

Then I pushed that away as something new lingered in my thoughts. Was I going to die?

I lay in the hospital wing by myself staring at the ceiling. My friends had to go to class but they promised to visit at lunch. I felt so alone. I looked around the large room and quickly closed my eyes. My eyes were burning from crying so much. Madam Pompfrey was in the next room trying to get as much information on my sickness as possible. She rushed into the room and sat down beside me. I lazily opened my eyes and listened to what she was going to say.

"Just tell me how long" I said half joking. She looked at me in a disapproving way. JEEEEZ I cant even make jokes on my deathbed?

"I have good news and bad news" she sighed. I just nodded. Well it couldn't be that much worse could it? "Its not fatal" she paused "But I haven't found a cure yet" I looked away. At least it wasn't fatal.

I don't exactly understand what it is," I stated.

"You just get weak frequently. I've made a potion for you to take twice a day that will keep you strong but every once in awhile something might happen and cause you to have another weakness spell. Just try not to worry about too much. Stress seems to add to it" That was easy for her to say. My life consisted of nothing but stress at the moment. "Anyway someone is here to see you" I straightened up and waited to see the people I needed most walk through the door. But they never did. Instead walked in a tall pale boy with those all to familiar eyes.

"What are YOU doing here?" I sneered.

"Shut up" he said. I looked at him in awe. SHUT UP?! Was he insane after what he did this is what he says to me.

"You asshole" I looked away as I felt tears threatening to come out at any second. He sat on the edge of my bed "Get away from me" I screamed, "I don't want her germs god knows I'm sick enough already," I added.

"Listen to me before you fucking jump to conclusions" he moved closer. I shifted aside farther away from him. I couldn't have him this close to me. "Madam Pompfrey explained what was wrong" he searched my face for a reaction when I stared blankly he continued. "I'm sorry for what you saw but she practically attacked me" I snorted not being able to believe he was saying that. "I'm serious she told me to meet her there I was expecting her to tell me were over but instead there she was in well...nothing" he looked at me.

"I don't need an explanation Malfoy," I said turning to look at him. He winced when I used his last name.

"I'm Malfoy now?" he asked.

"Your lucky your anything" I replied. 

"She doesn't mean anything to me" he said.

"I don't care Ferret" I sighed remembering the story Hermione told me about Draco.

"Oh so this is how were going to play?" He asked again his voice turning cold.

"No I wouldn't play with a lying son of a bitch" I spat.

"Okay Miray if this is what you want" he shrugged.

"No" I looked at his confused face "I want you to get the fuck out" I smiled. He hot up and stormed out not looking back. I couldn't hold my tears anymore. Madam Pompfrey walked in.

"When your ready you can leave" she gave me a weak smile. I nodded and got out of bed. I felt dizzy at first but gained my balance and collected my thing. I wasn't going to spend another minute in this hospital wing.

---

I walked through the hallways stopping every once in awhile to rest. I made my way up the stairs and to my room. I noticed it was lunch so all the kids must be in the great hall. I decided to get changed and head down there. I opened the portrait and stopped. There they were Gin and Blaise kissing passionately on the couch. I smiled and cleared my throat. Gin jumped up.

"MIRAY!!" she screamed and ran over to hug me. "I was going to come down with Blaise and um.." she blushed and looked at him "Anyway I didn't know you would be out today I would have came and gotten you" she hugged me again. I gave her a forced smile and she understood. "Hey Blaise babe ill talk to you later okay?" Blaise nodded and gave her a quick kiss before leaving.

"Blaise?" I asked Gin.

"He's wonderful…but that doesn't matter right now tell me what happened" she sat me down on the couch. I explained my little meeting with Draco and how horrible it was. She looked at me sadly. "He doesn't deserve you…"She squeezed my hand. "You deserve better." a single tear rolled down my cheek and she wiped it gently and gave me one last hug before shooting up. "COME ONNN!!!" she said. I weekly got up and made my way to my room. "Listen you know what you do when a guy doesn't realize how hott you are?" I shock my head "You show him what he's missed E.V.V.I.A style" she was totally right. FUCK HIM.

"I love you," I said to Gin and she shoved me towards the bathroom.

"Love ya too but go shower smelly lets make you hott not that you aren't biatch" she joked. I ran in the shower and turned the water to cool so I could wake up. I washed my hair and my body quickly and when I got out I felt a million times better. It was as if I washed the sickness out of me. I just remembered what Madam Pompfrey told me about taking it slow. I put on my extremely short school skirt and my tight white oxford shirt. I wore my little tie and didn't bother taking a jacket or vest I liked the way it looked without it. Gin helped me curl my hair to loose curls and I put on lip-gloss and dark eyeliner.

"Wow" Gin looked at me. I had to agree with her. After being blah it was defiantly an improvement.

"Lets do this" I said and grabbed my books. Lunch was just about over so we headed to DADA our next class. "By the way where is Jess and Rachel?" I asked.

"Rachel's with Rob and Jess with Adrian 'he's showing her around'" she rolled her eyes. We walked down to the great hall and I paused before I walked through the doors. I took a deep breath ad walked in. As always everyone turned around but I simply put on my 'don't fuck with me' me face. I heard chuckles come from the Slytherin table and stopped. That's it. I turned around to see Pansy and Millicent laughing and Draco looking away. Pansy was all over him. I walked over there.

"Well well if it isn't the wicked bitch and look a sidekick. Oh you might want to sit down don't want to pass out and die" she made a pouty face.

"What the fuck is your problem slut?" I moved closer to her.

"You obviously" she said getting up. I felt Gin close behind me.

"Listen whore don't fuck with me or ill mess up your pretty little face again…oh wait did I say pretty? I meant ill mess up that thing again," I pointed at her face. I chorus of "ooOOooo's" came from the Slytherins around me.

"Don't threaten me" she spat.

"I'm not I'm promising you" I replied.

"Draco can you make this filth go away" she turned to look at him. He looked up at me and made eye contact for a second but I quickly looked away.

"Pansy forget it," he said in a low voice.

"What don't have anything to say ferret face?" I asked. He shot me a dark look.

"Leave now" he said in a snarl.

"Oh yes master" I said sarcastically. As I was walking away with Gin I stopped and turned around. "That Gin my dear is called 'being pussy whipped' I made a little whipping hand motion and turned back around and kept walking. I was almost at the table when I felt someone grab my arm roughly. I turned around to see Draco looking at me.

"Outside now" he said in a growl. Gin looked at me and I nodded telling her ill be fine. I fallowed him outside.

"What do you think your doing?" I asked as he roughly shoved me against the wall in the hallway. "I told you not to touch me"

"What are you playing at saying those things to me?" his eyes bore into mine.

"I meant everything I said asshole" he grabbed me shoulders and pushed me into the wall more. This made me whimper. Pain shot through my body.

"What were you saying?" he asked. Tears welled up in my eyes I didn't know what to say.

"What do you think your doing" I whipped my head around to see Rachel and Ron looking at us. I tried to smile but Draco was still pinning me against the wall.

"Get off her" Ron added walking up to us.

"Sod off Weasley and take your girlfriend with you" Draco said pushing me again. I whimpered once more this made Rachel go over the edge.

"Get the FUCK OFF HER" she ran over and punched him. He stumbled and pushed her out of the way. She fell onto the floor face first and hit against it hard. Ron was fuming by now he came over and socked Malfoy in the jaw. They went at it punching each other and shove each other about. I ran over to Rachel and noticed some blood by hear mouth. I helped her up and after she reassured me she was okay we turned to Ron and Draco. They were both bloody. Draco's lip was bleeding and a small bruise was forming around his eye. Ron's nose was dripping with blood and he had a cut by his eye. We ran over.

"Stop" I screamed holding Draco back.

"Ron stop it please Ron" Rachel screamed. At this Ron stopped and stood by Rachel giving Draco a nasty look. Draco looked down at me since I was still holding his arm. I quickly let go and went to stand by Rachel and Ron.

"Don't ever touch any of them again," Ron said. We turned around and walked away. I explained to them how that happened.

"I'm just so glad your okay" she hugged me.

"Thanks so much for that Ron" I said to him

"No problem" he shrugged.

"Wait do I remember Draco saying girlfriend back there?" I asked.

"Well yes" Rachel blushed and Ron took her hand in his.

"That's too cute" I joked. We walked into the great hall and sat by the rest of my friends. A few minutes later Draco walked in shooting a look over at me. I shuddered and turned back around. We ate dinner quickly and walked up to our common room. It was me Ron Rachel Harry Hermione gin Adrian jess and Blaise. Everyone seemed to be talking and having a great time. I walked into out room and put on some short shorts and a small tank top and my bunny slippers. I slowly made me way out of the common room. I walked through the dark hallways and looked at the painting. Suddenly I was jerked into a small closet. The moon shone through the window and I saw the outline of the persons face. I gasped.


	9. Twist

Disclaimer – Don't own so don't sue. This means I don't own Harry potter or anything to do with the movies/books. I do however own Rachel Virginia Jess and the rest of the characters that aren't in the books. I wish I owned Tom Felton but I do not sadly I do however own his trading card… Enjoy! and review

Suddenly I was jerked into a small closet. The moon shone through the window and I saw the outline of the persons face. I gasped.

"Draco please don't" I tried getting away from him but I was pinned against the wall in the small dark closet/

"What do you think I'm going to rape you or something?" He stepped back looking as me with shock. I took out my wand and whispered 'Lumos' and the closet lit up.

"Well do I not recall you trying to practically abuse me?" I asked still against the wall scared. "I don't want you to touch me" I said in a whisper.

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" I was shocked but his question made me think. Was I trying to convince myself that I hated him?

"You had the balls to fuck me over with Pansy" I said not answering his question.

"We weren't dating" he said. I just looked up at him. He was right but it didn't matter.

"So you were just kissing me because you were horny or something?" I asked. A smirk played across his lips and he moved closer.

"Your so hott when your angry" I felt his breath on my lips. My knees felt weak and it wasn't because I felt sick. It was only something he could do to me.

"Please don't" I closed my eyes.

"But you want me to" he growled into my ear. He slid his hands up my side and I shivered.

"Draco not again" I sighed.

"This time I wont screw up" he nibbled on my earlobe. I couldn't help but moan.

"Draco you have to st-" his lips came in contact with mine and I felt shocks run through my body. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer. He pushed his tongue into my mouth and swirled it in around tasting me. I ran my hands down his chest this time he moaned into my mouth. I smiled knowing it was affecting him.

"Im sorry" he whispered pulling away. I pushed him back slightly and looked up at him my mouth open.

"What?" I was so shocked.

"I fucked up before" he ran a finger down my cheek. "And I hurt you…physically"

"if it happens again ill fuck you up" I grinned.

"I doubt it" he sucked on my neck.

"Your such a dick" I smiled.

"Mmm" he said into my neck. We suddenly heard footsteps. We both stopped and looked at each other. He put his finger up to his lip saying 'shh' I rolled my eyes. I wasn't an idiot. We listened closely it was no doubt Filch and Mrs. Norris. The footsteps faded away and I slowly opened the door and peaked out. We stepped out and Draco grabbed me hand and yanked me up the stairs. He made his way up to our dormitory. When we got to the door I whispered the password and walked in. Everyone was still in the common room talking. They all looked up as we made our way in with curious looks on their faces.

"Don't ask" I said and pulled him towards our room. When I  opened the door I stopped. Ron and Rachel were on the bed half clothed kissing furiously. I put my hand over my mouth so I didn't laugh and I wuickly closed the door. We walked back to the common room.

"Thanks for warning us guys" I said pointing at our room

"Oops sorry I forgot they went up there" Jess said laying in Adrian's arms.

"Lets go" Draco tugged ob my arm.

"Where?" I asked trying to think of somewhere.

"Im prefect therefore I have me own dormitory and bathroom" He said. I nodded and fallowed him out of the portrait ignoring the hoots I got from my friends inside. We walked in silence through the hallways before we came to a big portrait of a girl in barley anything. I rolled my eyes at Draco.

"What its art!" he joked.

"Suuuuuuure" I said. Looking at the painting.

"Who's she?" the girl said with disgusted.

"I'm his bitch so let us in" I said. It swung open and I walked into his common room. It was similar to ours but smaller and all Slytherin colors. It has a door with a snake on it, which I guessed was his bedroom.

"You want to go into the bedroom?" he asks smirking.

"I'm not having sex with you" I raised my eyebrow at me.

"I figured. I just wanted to lay down" He said pulling me into his room. We laid on his king sized bed and stared at the ceiling. "So why wont you?" he askecd turning on his side to lookat me.

"Why wont I what?" I asked.

"Sex" he smirked.

"The same reason I know Rachel wont today" I replied. He looked at me confused. "Its one of our rules" I added.

"Ohh what exactly is the rule and what are the others?" he asked.

"Well I can't tell you because you would take advantage of it" I smiled.

"Fine what's the other ones" He pushed on.

"Okay well 1 is best friends from the beginning best friends till the end 2 is don't kiss each others man 3 is ask to borrow clothes and make up 4 is the one I cant say" he frowned but I continued " and 5 is when there is trouble, always stand by each other"

"I see interesting" he said moving closer. I slid by him and laid head on his chest.

"I'm so tired" I yawned. "Thank god tomorrow's Saturday I wouldn't be able to handle more classes."

"What is it a bit hard for you" he teased.

"Nah I I'm smarter than you so I suspect its terrible for you" I joked.

"Stop or ill have to hurt you" he smiled.

"You wouldn't dare" I poked his stomach. He leaned in and roughly kissed me but quickly slowed down. I moved closer to him and made the kiss more passionate. I pulled away andclosed my eyes.

"Your too cute" I said snuggling into him. I closed my eyes and started to drift off into sleep.

--

**More soon I promise**


	10. Part time

Disclaimer – Don't own so don't sue. This means I don't own Harry potter or anything to do with the movies/books. I do however own Rachel Virginia Jess and the rest of the characters that aren't in the books. I wish I owned Tom Felton but I do not sadly I do however own his trading card… Enjoy! and review

"Your too cute" I said snuggling into him. I closed my eyes and started to drift off into sleep.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. I jerked up and looked around. Where was I? That's when I noticed a patch of platinum blonde peaking out of the sheets. I smiled. I remembered the knock so I pushed the sheets back and rolled out of bed. I got a quick glance of myself in the mirror. My hair was messy and my clothes were wrinkled. I shrugged and made my way to the door. As I put my hand on the knob the door burst open and smacked my forehead.

"OWWWW" I screamed and rubbed my forehead. Draco shot up and looked over. His white blonde hair tousled and messy. His face still half sleeping.

"I'm so sorry!" Rachel said coming over to hug me. Gin and Jess fallowed in after her.

"Hello privacy invasion much?" I asked sarcastically.

"Privacy? I don't even know what that means" Jess smiled and went to sit on the small couch in the corner of the room. Draco sat up with the covers up to his waste. He lazily propped up on his elbows.

"I'm wondering what you guys did last night" Gin raised her eyebrow playfully.

"Nothing you wouldn't do" I answered and sat next to Draco. He leaned back on the headboard and I put a pillow on his lap and laid down facing my friends.

"Nice room" Jess looked around.

"Any specific reason you girls came in uninvited?" Draco spoke up for the first time.

"Well Mister we had to tell you about this awesome party" Jess grinned. I knew that grin very well.

"Woohoo when?" I asked happy that there was finally some fun.

"Well we were talking and we wanted to have a party in the common room tonight. Its ganna be small but big. Invite the people you want no one under 4th year because of the 'Punch'" Rachel said making air quotes.

"Well is it going to be hard to get everyone there by tonight I mean its Saturday most people are out" I said thinking about our time limit.

"Well were ganna start now and tell everyone who we want there the people who you cant find will just luck out I guess" Gin shrugged. I looked up at Draco who looked interested.

"Well...lets do it then" I said getting up.

"Yay" Jess jumped up.

"Get up shower get dressed whatever just get out there and tell people. You are in charge of the refreshments," Rachel said before walking out.

"Okay ill go out and but some" I answered looking at my watch to make sure the hogsmaede trip hadn't left yet.

"Meet up in the common room at 4 to start getting ready" Jess said kissing my cheek and saying bye.

"Its ganna start at 8 and end whenever everyone leaves" Gin added and left. I sighed and looked up at Draco I was just about to speak when the door opened again.

"Here I forgot about this" Rachel said throwing in a bag and she closed the door once again. I opened it and saw some clothes inside.

"Well then you'll have to shower here" Draco smirked down at me.

"Yes but solo" I said and he gave me a fake pout. "Hey don't give me that ill be right out" I gave him a quick kiss and walked into the bathroom. It was basically the same as ours. I got undressed and got into the shower. I rinsed my body and washed my hair. I got out and grabbed a small towel and wrapped it around myself. My hair was wet and had a natural curl to it. I stepped out to find Draco dressed and waiting for me.

"Wow" he looked over me. I blushed. "You should wear a towel more often"

"Shut up" I joked and went over to get the bag. "Turn around and let me get dressed" I said making a twirling motion with my finger"

"Fine" he sighed and turned around. I quickly opened the bag to find a pair of Navy blue short shorts that read Von Dutch in white on the ass, a white tank top, and blue flip flops. I put them on and turned back to Draco.

"Okay done," I said while drying my hair with the towel. I walked back into the bathroom and found the gel. I squeezed some in my hands and ran it through my hair. My hair was in spiral curls. I tied it up in a messy bun and put on some eyeliner.

"Cute" Draco walked up to me and gave me a kiss.

"Come one lets do this" I laced my hands in his and walked out of his room. We strolled down the hallway and joined the group of kids going to hogsmaede. The trip there was quick and once we got there we started right away.

"Okay so you know your way around here better than me so ill fallow," I said moving closer to him.

"Lets get the food first" We walked towards a shop called Verizon's Goodies. It was a small store that looked like a supermarket except it sold more than the normal foods. You could by bottles of butterbeer, candy, pumpkin juice, Cookies, Chips [of EVERY flavor] and much more. Draco picked up a few things and I grabbed chips and butterbeer. When we were done we went and paid. After strolling around for a bit [and many make out sessions] we went back to the castle.

"We got a lot of stuff," I yelled walking through the portrait. The room looked different everything was pushed to the side but there was still couches to sit on. There was one table that looked like the service table to I plopped everything on it.

"Hello" Draco screamed. No answer. "Hmm we must be alone" he moved closer and wiggled his eyebrows. He planted a kiss on my lips before I could say anything. His full lips playing with mine. I moaned against him and ran my hands down his chiseled chest. We moved over to one of the couches and he laid my down slowly moving down with me. He broke away from my mouth and I gasped for hair. He kissed along my jaw line and moved down my neck. My eyes slowly closed as he left little marks.

"Dammit you two get a room," Blaise said walking in with Gin draped on his arm. Draco quickly got off me and I straightened up.

"You guys don't know how to knock," I said.

"Heeellllooooo it's our 'common' room" she rolled her eyes and plopped down beside me. "Ah I see you got something's good!" she smiled.

"Hey biatches" Adrian walked in giving Jess a piggyback ride. She jumped off and kissed him. "Okay I told everyone and stuff and its about" she stopped to look at her watch " 6:30 now so we should start setting up then we all can get ready" I nodded.

"But where Rachel?" I looked around.

"We saw her and Ron giggling and sneaking off to some dark hallway," Gin said. Oh god I thought. Seconds later Rachel and Ron ran into the room laughing.

"Speaking of the devil" I smiled at Rachel. She stuck her tongue out at me and hugged Ron. It was a sight that made you want to go 'Awe'. I remembered I had to ask Professor Lupin something about our assignment before the party started so m e and Draco walked down there making a few stops to erm…talk. We finally got down to his classroom and I opened it without thinking. There was Professor Lupin and Professor Moonie kissing passionately I turned to Draco and put my finger on his lips. He nodded and we slowly back away and shut the door.

"Can you believe it?" Draco asked as we walked back to the room.

"Oh man that's so weird" I said.

"She's pretty hott though I don't blame him," Draco laughed. I smacked his arm and we entered the common room forgetting about what we just saw.

The boys decided to set everything up so we could get ready. I went to my closet and looked through my closet…. hmm I grabbed a dangerously short jean pleated skirt and a black off the shoulder t-shirt type thing that hung off of my one shoulder. I wore a hot pink bra since you could see it because of the shirt. I put on some pink chandelier earrings and a black chocker. I brushed pink shimmer over my lids and applied heavy eyeliner. I glossed my lips and straightened my hair out I was ready. Gin decided to wear a tight pair of jeans that were extremely low. They had a rhinestone 'G' on the left back pocket. She put on a tight pink tank top and a white long sleeved see through shirt over it. She put on dark makeup and pink lip-gloss. She curled her hair so it cascaded down her back. Rachel wore Short black skirt that ruffled at the bottom with a tight red tank top. She curled her hair into spiral curls and pinned one side back with a black rose. She brushed red eye shadow and put on dark liner on her eyes. Jess put on a pair of worn blue jeans that stuck to her skin perfectly and matched with the beige off the shoulder shirt she wore. She did smokey eye shadow and dark liner to make her eye color stick out. Her hair was straight but the bottoms curled nicely. We looked in the mirror and were satisfied so we made our way downstairs. By now it was 7:45 and the people should be arriving any minute. Draco was sitting on a couch reading a Quidditch magazine while Blaise and Adrian argued over teams. Ron was sitting by the fire talking to Harry and Hermione who had arrived early to help set up. The place looked great. So we walked down the stairs and everyone looked up.

"Ta da" Jess said making us all laugh. We all did a little twirling motion and I made my way over to Draco. He just stared blankly. I was getting mad because he didn't show any interest at all.

"What?" I asked a little harsh.

"You have to change" he replied calm.

"What?" I asked again.

"You can't walk around like that," he pointed at me.

"Why not" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Because ill have to fallow you around all night making sure the guys keep their hands to themselves" he said dryly.

"Then I guess you'll have to fallow me all night" I kissed him gently and pulled away looking at him. He smirked a little and went in for another kiss. He pulled me on his lap so I didn't have to bend down.

"You to really need to get a room" Rachel walked by hand In hand with Ron. We broke away and I remained on his lap while the guest started arriving. I got up and walked over to Hermione who looked beautiful. Her hair was tamed and was in loose curls. She was wearing a pair of tight jeans and a plain white tank top that had an 'H' in the corner.

"You look amazing" I said giving her a hug.

"As do you" she replied. I talked to most of the guest and Draco was close behind me. He mostly grunted in disgusted and kept his comments to himself.  That's when the door slammed open and in walks Pansy and her 2 sidekicks. My heart dropped and I looked over at Draco who didn't seem to have a reaction.

"What the hell do you think your doing here?" Jess asked moving closer to them. Everyone suddenly became quiet.  Pansy moved towards us a smirk playing at her lips. I felt myself getting dizzy. No not now I have to stay strong.

"Well there's a party and we weren't invited" She looked at Draco and me. I grabbed his arm tighter. "Even the mudblood was invited" Pansy snickered.

"Get the fuck out," I screamed. She walked over to me.

"Don't think your all high and mighty skank. Watch out you wouldn't want to pass out again" She put her hand on her forehead and her friends laughed. Gin stepped forward.

"Do you want me to fuck you up bitch? If not get out now" Gin spat.

"Fine fine don't get your panties in a twist" Pansy shrieked and started laughing. But she quickly stopped and turned to Draco "Come on Draco" she said looking at me.

"What?" I asked looking up at him.

"Draco its us SLYTHERIN your own kind" she tugged on his arm. He looked at her and then at me. He shook my arm off his. My heart dropped. I felt tears building up in my eyes. He walked towards the portrait and opened it.

"Get out" He pointed out.

"Ex…. Excuse me?" Pansy said shocked.

"You heard him get out," Rachel said. Pansy lifted her nose into the air and stomped out. Draco walked back over to me. Everyone started talking about what just happened. I looked up at him in silence. He leaned forwards and kissed me.

"Draco I thoug-"

"Shhh" he said. He leaned closer to my ear. "I love you," he whispered.


	11. Gin and Tonics

Disclaimer – Don't own so don't sue. This means I don't own Harry potter or anything to do with the movies/books. I do however own Rachel Virginia Jess and the rest of the characters that aren't in the books. I wish I owned Tom Felton but I do not sadly I do however own his trading card… Enjoy! and review

"Draco I thoug-"

"Shhh" he said. He leaned closer to my ear. "I love you," he whispered.

My heart dropped. I looked into his silver orbs and got lost in them. Its like they bared his soul. And right now all I saw in his eyes was lust and love. He pushed forward and kissed me gently. My head began to spin. I quickly pushed him away.

"Not yet" I breathed and pushed him away. I felt chills run through my body as he moved away and smirked down at me. I slapped his arm and interlaced his fingers in mine.

"Hey babeeee" Rachel giggled with a huge glass of ::cough:: punch ::cough:: in her hands.

"Get me what she's having" I laughed and turned to Draco who handed me a big plastic cup. I smelled the mystery drink and pulled it away. It was obviously alcohol and different fruit juices and crushed ice. I brought it to my mouth and chugged half the cup. An instant wave of brain freeze hit me and I stumbled. "OOOOOW" I fell into Draco who was also drinking.

"I almost spilled it: he leaned forward and kissed me.

"Sorry" I giggled and looked over at Rachel.

"Ron your so cuuuuuute" she laughed and kissed him. He leaned in and moved her onto his lap.  When they felt short of air they both pulled away panting.

"Your beautiful" he said seriously.

"Thank you" she giggled and blushed. She leaned in and gave him another kiss then got up and pulled him to where everyone was dancing.

"Where the hell is Jess I haven't seen her all night" I looked around. Draco smiled and pointed to the couch. I turned and looked at Jess and Adrian who were obviously oblivious to the world around them. Jess was running her hands up his shirt and he kissed her neck.

"Hello your in public get a room" I said breaking them up.

"Hey you oh yea we should stop before it gets to far" She said. I could smell the alcohol on her breath. Damn was EVERYONE here drinking?

"Ohhh shitttttttttttt" Jess looked behind me mouth and her dropped open. I quickly snapped around and saw Gin on a table. Here we go. The music started blasting Britney spears "I'm a Slave 4 u".

_I know I may be young, but I've got feelings too.  
And I need to do what I feel like doing.  
So let me go and just listen. _

Gin swayed her hips back and forth and mouthed the words slowly looking over at Blaise. He smirked and she continued.

_All you people look at me like I'm a little girl.  
Well did you ever think it is okay for me to step into this world?_

She turned around and shook her hips and dropped down before quickly snapping back up.

_Always saying little girl doesn't step into the club.  
Well I'm just trying' to find out why cause dancing's what I love._

She twirled around and put her hands up and moved her body in a snake like motion. A chorus of 'woots!!' Came from the guys. I rolled my eyes and turned to look at Draco who wasn't even paying attention. Instead he was staring at me as if trying to pick apart my face.

"What?!" I screamed over the music.

"Nothing" he shrugged and took another sip of his drink.

_I'm a slave for you. I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.  
I'm a slave for you. I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it._

At this point Gin started undoing her little top. I had to stop her. Before I could Rachel ran over and yanked her off the table. She said something like 'we keep our tops ON' and walked away leaving Gin with Blaise. The night went on in a fast blur. Slowly everyone started to leave and eventually it was just us girls with the 4 boys and Harry and Hermione. By this time Rachel was hyper beyond belief.

"Lets play ummm TRUTH OR DARE!!" she clapped excitedly. We all groaned but said fine. We sat in a circle around the floor. I sat in front of Draco and leaned my head on his chest.

"Okay ill go first" Jess said. She jokingly eyed all of us as if searching for her victim. She stopped on Gin. "Gin truth or daaaaaaaare" she laughed.

"Dare" Gin answered with a smirk.

"Okay hmm lets see I dare you to switch clothes with Blaise," she pointed at them. Blaise opened his mouth to protest but Gin quickly got up and grabbed his hand to drag him into the other room. We all waited. They came back out. I couldn't hold on my laughter I doubled over at the sight of Blaise. He couldn't fit into Gins small jeans so she gave him a pair of her sweats that were still very tight on him. Her small pink tank top stretched and shower a lot of his lower stomach. Gin had on his big boyish sweatshirt on and his baggy basketball shorts. They were falling off her butt.

"Okay" Gin sat down on Blaise's lap. "My turn" She looked around her eye landed on me.

"Okay Miray" she smiled evilly. "I dare you and Draco too go into the room together for 30 minutes" I laughed wow could that get any easier? "Naked" she added.

"Oh now THAT was good" Rachel nodded.

"Fie before I go can I use my turn since I wont be back for 30 minutes?" I asked

"Sure" Jess shrugged.

"Rachel since you wanted to play so bad truth or dare?" I smiled.

"Dare biatch" she smirked.

"Hmmm" I eyed Ron and her. He blushed and looked down.

"Oh this is tooooo easy" I laughed, "Rachel I dare you to go shower because you smell…. Ron go with her" I ran out of the room laughing at the expressions on their faces.

"Well this should be fun" Draco stood in front of the door.

"Okay give me your clothes once you get inside and ill lock it from the outside" Gin said leaning against the door. I looked at Draco and he smirked.

"Turn around" I said. He did and I quickly undressed and pulled a small towel around myself. I threw my clothes out and Draco did the dame. He wrapped a towel around his waste loosly.

"Its fucking cold in here" I shivered and moved closer to him. He hugged me and we just lay on the bed in silence.

"OKAY ITS 2:40 RIGHT NOW YOULL BE OUT AT 3:40!!" Gin screamed. We both shot up.

"YOU SAID 30 MINUTES!" I screamed.

"I CANT HEAR YOUUUUUUUU" she laughed and ran away form the door. I laid back down into Draco's arm.

"Well and hour it is then" he said.

"That cant be too bad" I looked up at him.

"Well lets see an hour alone naked in bed…no I'm sure we can find SOMETHING to do" he grinned.

"Well" I paused and leaned forward and gave him a kiss. He pulled me closer and I ran my tongue along his lips. He moaned and I smiled and pulled away. "Sounds like a good plan to me" I looked at him waiting for his reaction. He looked shocked.

"But I thought you had some rule" He asked.

"Yea but it doesn't matter anymore" I smiled up at him. He looked at me blankly for a moment then leaned in and started kissing me. My heart raced. There was no turning back now. He slowly slid open my robe.

--

"Well…this is odd" Rachel said as she pushed some bubbles towards Ron. They were both in the HUGE tub and it was filled with bubbles. Since they were both naked the bubbles acted as clothing.

"Yea" he blushed and moved closer to her.

"Ron" she sighed and kissed him gently. He pulled her closer and she felt his…member…. against her leg. He shifted so she was against the wall. She leaned against it as he sucked on her leg. He stopped and looked into her eyes. "Ron I cant" she said.

" its okay Rachel" he paused and kissed her "I love you"

 IM GETTING NO REVIEWS [besides my lovely crew Rachel, Jess, Gin, Moonie and so on] SO REVIEW


End file.
